1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to determining a location fix of a mobile station based on identification information of a cellular base station included in a pilot signal.
2. Information
A satellite positioning system (SPS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), typically comprises a system of earth orbiting satellite vehicles (SVs) enabling wireless devices such as cellular telephones, personal communication system (PCS) devices, and other mobile stations (MSs), to determine their location on the earth based, at least in part, on signals received from the SVs. Such wireless devices may be equipped with an SPS receiver and be capable of processing SV signals to determine location. However, a relatively large portion of existing wireless devices may lack an SPS receiver and a capability to determine their location based on receipt of SPS signals.